


A Snippet of Midna: Link's Arrival

by KAWebb



Series: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Queen [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWebb/pseuds/KAWebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna's POV when Link arrives in the Twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snippet of Midna: Link's Arrival

Intruders. After what had happened with Zant Midna was more wary of intruders than she would have been if her life hadn’t been turned upside down by him. She waited, as patiently as she could, for her guards to bring whoever it was to her. Even though she knew it was impossible there was a bubble of hope in her chest, and she did her best to ignore it. There was no chance of it being Link. There was no way for anyone to repair the mirror. Obviously it was something else. Whatever it was must have something to do with the reports she’d been receiving about some of the Light becoming a part of the Twilight. Once again her life was changing, due to things beyond her control, and she couldn’t help wishing she wasn’t the one who had to fix everything. Life had been so much simpler before.

When they walked into the throne room, arms in the hands of her guards, all Midna could do was stare - she’d been right. Somehow Link had managed to return to the Twilight and she couldn’t work out how it was possible, at least until she saw that Shad was with him. Of course if anyone would have found a way around the problem of there not being a mirror they could use to travel to the Twilight it was Shad. Hiding her smile was far harder than she wanted it to be. Link was there. He was right in front of her. She knew better than to let herself think there was a chance of anything happening between them, especially considering the way she’d left him, but surely he knew it wasn’t what she wanted to do. Unfortunately what she wanted didn’t matter. What mattered was doing what was best for her people. Destroying the mirror was the most logical thing she could do in order to protect her people from the inevitable war there would be if the two people met again.

“What are you doing here, Link?” She could hear the anger in her own voice, and knew he wouldn’t know she was angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. Explaining would be the worst thing she could do, though. Letting him think there was a chance of the two of them getting together was something that would only cause them both more pain, but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking there was a chance it might be possible. Just the fact he’d been able to return… she pushed the thought aside, so she could focus on the most important issue. “Are you the reason the Light Realm has been coming into the Twilight?”

Link shook his head. She watched as he moved, looking as handsome as he had done the last time she saw him. He was the only man she’d ever fallen in love with, and she had to be stupid enough to fall for someone from the Light, when she knew it could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus on Twilight Queen. Winter's never great for me when it comes to illness, but I'm going to be getting back to my fortnightly updates of this story soon.
> 
> If you enjoy reading this then feel free to check out [my website](http://www.kawebbwriting.co.uk). My current job is working as a ghostwriter, but I'm looking to earn more from my original fiction, and that's where you can find it all. Everything is free to read, and all donations are gratefully received.


End file.
